Yugi's Best Brithday Present
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: One-Shot, LEMON! It's Yugi's 18th birthday and Yami is thowing him a surprise party. After the party Yami has a vary special present for Yugi. There's lemons in this story. don't like? dont read it! Yami X Yugi. First one-shot. In honor of Yugi's birthdy


Wolf: Now I know Yugi's birthday was on Saturday, but I didn't have the whole one-shot written up yet. I finished writing this morning and started typing it up as soon as possible. This is my first one-shot so give me a break. This is also, like, my 3rd lemon so it might not be that good, but that's up to you guys.

Paring: Puzzleshipping (Yami X Yugi), plus others.

Summary: It's Yugi's 18th birthday and Yami is going to throw a surprise party for him. Getting him out of the house Yami invites all of Yugi's friends. After the party Yami has a special present for Yugi that he might actually like.

Warning: Yaoi, **Lemons**, Mentions of Tea Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p><p>

"Aibou! Can you come down here for a moment!" Yami yelled up the stairs.

"Yea, Yami! I'll be right down!" Yugi yelled back form his room.

Yami walked into the living room and went back to watched TV.

Atem Yami Sennen, ex ruler of Egypt 5,000 years ago, has lived with the Mutou's since the Ceremonial Duel 2 years ago. Yugi was the victor of that duel, but Yami decided to stay. He stayed only for his hikari, Yugi. Yami confessed his love for Yugi and Yugi confessed his love as well for him. They got together after that day and after 2 years they still are together. The other yamis', Bakura and Marik, stayed as well and got together with there hikaris', Ryou and Malik.

For those 2 years Yami took his real name and a different last name, but lives with Yugi and his grandfather. He enrolled at Domino High School with Yugi and after 2 years graduated with him. They graduated not to long ago. It was nice graduating with Yugi and his friends. There where some problems threw out the school year. By problems, it was Tea.

Tea tried so many times to break Yami and Yugi up and was really close to splitting them up. She told so many lies to Yugi. The one that almost made Yugi and Yami break up was when Tea made the lie that Yami was cheating on him with one of the cheerleaders. He believed her for almost half the day at school and was going to break up with Yami if it was true. Then Yugi found out that Tea lied to him. For almost 2 weeks the gang hardly talked to her, but she came crawling back asking for a second chance for there friendship. They allowed her, but told her if she did anything else like that again they would never welcome her back.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, making Yami look up from the TV. Standing in the doorway was the person of Yami's dreams, the one who stole his heart, and his boyfriend: Yugi Mutou.

"Yami, what is it that you wanted?" Yugi asked.

Yami got up from the chair and walked up to Yugi.

"I wanted you to go out and get some things so that we could stock up in the kitchen. Especially when Joey comes over." Yami told him.

"Can't you get them yourself?" Yugi pointed out.

"I have things to do here. That's why I want you to do the things where you have to go out." Yami said.

"Oh, well, I guess I could go and get some things for you." Yugi said.

"Great. Here's a list." Yami said, handing out a a paper to him.

Yugi took the paper and looked it over.

"Looks like I have to go to the grocery store to buy everything." Yugi realized.

"Yea. Now get going." Yami said, shooing him.

"Okay." Yugi said, heading out the door.

"One more thing before you leave." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked, turning around.

Yami took hold of Yugi's wrist and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"I always need one of those." Yugi said.

"I thought so. Now go." Yugi told him.

"I am. The quicker I go, the quicker I can get back to you." Yugi said, winking.

Yami laughed and nodded.

Yugi walked out the door and walked down the street. He looked back at the game shop for a moment.

"_Yami didn't even with me a happy birthday. None of my friends have. I guess they forgot is all, that's ok though."_ Yugi thought, going back to walking.

* * *

><p><p>

After Yugi left Yami headed to the phone to call all of there friends.

Today was Yugi's 18th birthday and Yami was going to throw a surprise birthday party for Yugi. He was going to get all his friends together at the house, who already knew about the party, and will help Yami get ready for the party.

First, Yami called Joey who would tell Seto since they are together and also tell Serenaty who was with Duke. Then he called Tristan and he would call Tea since they are together as well. Yami called Ryou, who was bringing his yami Bakura. Last Yami called Malik and he was taking Marik, his yami. Yami told them that Yugi is out of the house and to get over to the game shop as quick as possible, before Yugi gets back.

After 5 minutes a knock came at the door. Yami answered it to find Joey there with Seto, Serenaty, and Duke. Yami let them in and Joey, who brought the cake, sat it down on the kitchen table. They had to wait for Ryou to come, because he had the decorations. Ten minutes later another knock came at the door. Yami opened it to find Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. They all walked in and started to decorate the house. As they where finishing to decorate there was another knock and Yami opened it to see Tristan and Tea. They where together, but Tea didn't take is seriously at first since she only got together with Tristan to make Yami jealous, but she knew that would never work and she started to like Tristan.

As people were finishing up, Yami was looking out the window. He was keeping an eye out for Yugi when ever he came home.

* * *

><p><p>

After an hour everything was ready, all they needed was the birthday boy. Yami then spotted Yugi not far from the house.

"Yugi's coming!" Yami yelled.

"Everyone hide!" Ryou ordered.

Everyone rushed around to look for a hiding spot and Yami was turning all the lights off plus closing the blinds to make it dark in the house. Yami then ran to find a hiding spot like everyone else.

Soon the door opened and Yugi walked into the house with a few bags, he put the bags down.

"Yami! I'm back!" Yugi called.

Everyone stayed quiet and tried not to move.

"Must have went out anyway." Yugi guessed.

Yugi walked into the living room and switched the light on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, popped out of there hiding spots.

"W-What? How-" Yugi was speechless.

Yami appeared in front of everyone.

"Happy Birthday, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yami? Are you behind this?" Yugi asked.

"Guilty as charged." Yami answered.

"And he had help from us." Malik said.

Yugi looked around the room at all his friends.

"We all wanted to throw you a surprise party for you." Joey said.

Yugi had nothing to say.

"There's no need for a thank you Aibou. We wanted this birthday to be the best birthday ever." Yami told him.

Yugi jumped at Yami and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, mo hitori no boku." Yugi said.

Yami returned the hug and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"Anything for my, hikari." Yami said.

"Alright, enough with the lovey dovey stuff. Lets start this party." Tristan said.

Everyone nodded and started to play music form the radio in the corner of the living room. With the food Yugi just got, everyone started to eat.

Yami and Yugi sat on the love seat while Seto, Tristan, and Tea sat on the couch. Bakura sat on the chair with Ryou in his lap. Joey, Marik, Malik, Duke, and Serenaty where in the kitchen. After about a hour and a half Yugi was going to blow out his candles.

The cake was an Oreo ice cream cake that had "Happy Birthday Yugi" in blue letters on the top and had little designs of duel monsters on the side. Ryou put 18 candles around the top of the cake and Bakura lit them with his lighter.

They sang happy birthday and Yugi blew out the candles, making a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Duke asked.

"If I told you it wont come true." Yugi said.

Yugi then started to open his presents, most of them where cards so he opened the two gifts first. The first one was in a bag and it was from Bakura and Ryou. Yugi took one look into the bag and quickly closed it, a blush on his face. Yugi looked at Ryou, looking for a reason way.

"It was Bakura's idea, I went along with it." Ryou said.

"Come on Yugi. What is it?" Tea asked.

"I wont show you." Yugi said, putting the bag under the table.

He reached for the other present, it was a box wrapped up in purple wrapping paper. It was from Malik and Marik. Yugi opened the box and closed the lid back down quickly.

"Are all of you guys perverts?" Yugi asked.

"We can be if we want to." Bakrua and Marik answered.

Yugi ignored them and put the pox under the table with the bag and went to the cards. He got some money and a bunch of gift cards from people. Yami also got Yugi a card, Yugi opened it to only find a piece of paper inside the card.

The paper said:

'Sorry there's noting in the card, but I have your real present waiting for you later. When everyone's gone I'll give it to you. If you really want it.'

Yugi looked at Yami, but he only winked.

They cut the cake and they ate it all. Soon they went to playing games.

* * *

><p><p>

After 3 hours, the sun set a little bit ago and had played a bunch of games. First _'Twister', _then _'Clue'_, that went to playing a crazy game of Truth or Dare. The last game they were about to paly was 7 Minutes in Heaven.

They had everyone's names on a piece of paper, with there dates names as well with there name. They placed the names in a hat and picked out the pairs one by one.

Duke and Serenaty were first, they only did small kisses when the door opened.

Then Tristan and Tea went in, they didn't really do anything since they where still getting use to each other.

Bakura and Ryou was after them. When the door opened, they where on the ground making out with Bakura's hands up Ryou's shirt.

Seto and Joey where picked next and went into the closet. When the door opened Joey was pined to the back of the closet with Seto rubbing up against him.

Malik and Marik where next and when they opened the closet door they almost had full out sex. Malik was under Marik on the ground, Malik had his shirt off and they where fully grinding.

Yugi and Yami where last to go into the closet. When they entered the closet they started to make out right away. Yami started to rub up against Yugi, making him moan a little but moaned into Yami's mouth so that it didn't escape. Yami stopped and only moved his hands down Yugi's body. The door opened to find Yugi's lags wrapped around Yami's waist and them forcefully making out.

There was a whistle from some people and Yugi got off Yami. They both had huge blushes as they walked out of the closet.

Soon everyone started to leave. Serenaty and Duke left first, followed by Joey and Seto. Then Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all left. After a couple more minutes Tea and Tristan left, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. Grandpa was in America visiting Mr. Hawkins that weekend so they had the house to themselves.

Yugi had taken his presents upstairs to his room and put away. Now he was trying to clean up the living room, but Yami pined him up against the wall and roughly kissed him. This started a make out when Yami asked for entrance to Yugi's mouth. Yugi allowed Yami in and started to map out Yugi's mouth.

They broke away for air, but Yami started to nibble on Yugi's ear.

"Now that everyone's gone, do you want my present now?" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

"What would your present be?" Yugi asked.

Yami pulled away from Yugi's ear and smirked at him.

"What do you think? Think about the presents Bakura and Marik gave you." Yami said.

"How did you know what they got me?" Yugi asked.

"They told me." Yami answered him.

Yami quickly kissed Yugi.

"Now do you want my present or not? I remember you telling me you wanted to wait. I figured your 18th birthday would be the best time to see if you still wanted to to it. If you still want to that is. If not, then I will wait as long as I have to until your ready." Yami said.

"Yami, do you mean...making love?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes. Do you think your ready now?" Yami asked.

"I think so. Plus since its my birthday present from you, I shouldn't pass it up." Yugi said, smiling.

Yami smirked.  
>"I take it that a yes, then?" Yami guessed.<p>

"Yes, Yami. Take me." Yugi said.

"Say no more." Yami said.

Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss. Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and tangled his fingers in Yami's hair. Yami picked Yugi up and Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

"Want to continue this in the bedroom?" Yami asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, please." Yugi said.

Yami smirked and walked up the stairs and headed to Yugi's room. Yami walked in, shutting the door with his foot behind him.

**Lemon Starts Here!**

Yami laid Yugi down on the bed and got on top of him, straddling his waist. Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a vary passionate kiss. It was soft at first, but then turned rough. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his sweet mouth. Yugi gladly opened his mouth and Yami slipped his tongue inside. Yami mapped out every inch of the moist cavern. They then started a tongue war and Yami let Yugi win. Yugi moved his tongue into Yami's mouth and started to lick every inch. Yugi tightened his hands in Yami's hair and pushed him closer.

Soon air become a problem and they pulled apart. They let there foreheads touch as they tried to catch there breath.

Yami then kissed up Yugi's jawline to his ear and nibbled on Yugi's ear lob. Yami went down to Yugi's neck and sucked on his sensitive spot, receiving a moan form Yugi. Yami pulled away and he left a sucker bite on Yugi's neck.

Yami went to the hem of Yugi's shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. Yami attacked Yugi's collarbone and bit down, getting a yelp from Yugi, but Yami licked it in apology. Yami moved his way down to Yugi's nipples and took the left nub in between his teeth. Yugi threw his head back in a moan as Yami was giving him such a treatment. Yami let go of the left one and went to the right, that was already hard. Yami moaned again as Yami licked and sucked on his nipple.

Yami let go of Yugi's nipple and kissed down Yugi's stomach. Yami reached Yugi's navel and dipped his tongue in a couple times in it. He kissed back up Yugi's body and got to his mouth again, kissing him for moment, then pulled away.

"You want to go on?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Please go on." Yugi begged.

"As you wish." Yami said.

Yami went to Yugi's pants and undid them. With one swift motion Yami pulled Yugi boxers and pants off him and to the ground.

Yami looked down to see Yugi's already semi-erected member. Yami smirked and leaned down and blew cold air onto the hot member, making it twitch.

"Y-Yami don't tease me." Yugi moaned.

Yami didn't say anything. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips and licked the top of Yugi's member, tasting the pre-come leaking out. Yugi threw his head back in a moan. Yugi tried to buck up, but Yami's hands on his hips prevented that. Yami licked up and down Yugi's member, making sure to get every inch of it. Then Yami took the tip into his mouth and deep throated him.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned, moving his hands into Yami's hair.

Yami smirked around the member and slowly started to bob his head. Then Yami added small sucks to his bobbing. Yami started to bob faster and making the sucks harder as well. Yami stopped bobbing and just sucked and Yugi couldn't take it.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed, releasing into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank the seed and let go of the now limp member. He looked up at Yugi, he had a small layer of sweet to his skin and his bangs stuck to his forehead.

"You never told me you tasted so good, Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi blushed bright red.

"Stop. Your just saying that." Yugi said.

"No. Its true. I would never lie to my hikari." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

Yugi could still taste his release on Yami's lips. When Yami pulled away Yugi still had his blush.

"Ready for the next part?" Yami asked, smirking.

"Yes, but I think your a little over dressed." Yugi told him.

Yugi took the hem of Yami's shirt and pulled it over his head. Yugi looked over Yami's strong chest, admiring it. He went to Yami's pants and undid them, moving his pants and boxers off. Yami then kicked them to the floor. Yugi became hard again as he looked over Yami's body.

"Like what you see?" Yami asked.

"I most certainly so." Yugi said, leaning up to kiss him.

Yugi kissed Yami for a moment, they both made sure every inch of there bodies where touching and they moaned into there kiss. They then broke apart.

"Lets continue." Yugi said.

"Now your talking." Yami said.

Yugi reached over to the nightstand by his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, one of his presents form his perverted friends.

"You might need this." Yugi told him, holding it out to him.

"Prepared are we?" Yami asked, taking the bottle.

"It was one of my presents, so of course I am." Yugi reminded him.

Yami smiled and got in between Yugi's legs. He opened the bottle of lube and put it on three fingers.

"Ready?" Yami asked, making sure before he started.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Yami took one of his fingers and circled the ring of muscles at Yugi's entrance, stretching them. Then he pushed the finger in past the muscles.

Yugi grimaced in pain.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and tried to get his body to relax.

Yami continued to stretch with the one finger until he added another finger. Yugi tensed up again, but forced himself to relax. Yami scissored his fingers to try and stretch the muscles. Then Yami added a third finger, Yugi trying to be relax, and stretched Yugi even more. Soon Yami's fingers brushed up against a bundle of nerves, making Yugi moan loudly in pleasure. Yami keep hitting that spot, but then removed his fingers and Yugi groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry love, you'll get what you want soon enough." Yami told him.

Yami reached for the lube again, but Yugi got to it first.

"Let me prepare you." Yugi said.

"Go right ahead." Yami said.

Yugi put some lube on his hand and wrapped hand around Yami's member. Yami threw his head back at the feeling. Yugi then moved his hand and spread the lube over the member. Yami bit his lip to hold back a moan. Yugi started to mess with Yami by pumping him faster, but Yami grabbed his hand and pulled his hand away.

"I'm ready." Yami breathed.

Yugi put his hand away from the member and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, then slowly started to push himself into Yugi's entrance. Yami went slowly until he was in fully and waited for Yugi to adjust.

Yugi felt something larger then Yami's fingers enter him. He was in pain, but when Yami stopped Yugi started to adjust and the pain slowly subsided.

Yugi moved his hips to tell Yami he was ready.

Yami slowly pulled out then slowly went back in. Yami keep the slow pace for a little while, but Yugi got annoyed with it.

"Yami, go faster." Yugi breathed.

Yami did so, pulling out then slamming in faster and keeping the pace.

"Harder!" Yugi moaned.

Yami slammed in hard, hitting Yugi's sweet spot on the first shot. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, making him go deeper while hitting Yugi's spot over and over again.

"Oh! Yami! Yes!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi! So tight! So good!" Yami moaned.

Yami could soon fell his end coming close. He reached in between there sweaty bodies and started pumping Yugi's member in the same time with his thrusts. Soon Yugi ended first.

"YAMI!" Yugi moaned, releasing all over there stomachs and chests.

Yugi's walls tightened around Yami's member, this cause him to end.

"YUGI!" Yami moaned, releasing his seed inside Yugi.

Yami collapsed on Yugi, out of breath and out of energy. They laid there, trying to catch there breath. Yami was about to pull out, but Yugi stopped him. Yugi managed to flip them over so he was on top of Yami, still fully seated in him.

"I still have enough energy for a 'ride'. What do you say? One more round?" Yugi asked.

"Be my guest." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and Yami grabbed his hips.

Yugi lifted up until the tip of Yami's member was left and slowly went back down. Yugi keep this speed, but it was starting to annoy both of them. Yugi keep the same speed because he wanted to annoy Yami out of his mind.

"Oh Ra! Yugi, please go faster." Yami pleated.

Yugi stopped teasing Yami and started to go faster. As Yugi went faster Yami was bucking up and meeting Yugi half way. Then Yami bucked up really hard and ended hitting Yugi's sweet spot.

"Yami!" Yugi moaned, throw his head back.

They both keep this speed up, but Yami was feeling his end. Yami let go of Yugi's hips and started to pump Yugi with there thrusts.

"YAMI!" Yugi moaned, releasing over Yami's chest.

"YUGI!" Yami moaned, releasing as well.

**Lemon Ends Here!**

Yugi fell on top of Yami and they tried to get down form there high. Yugi lifted up off Yami and rolled to lay next to him. Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's waist and brought him closer.

"For my fist time, that was amazing." Yugi said, looking up at the celling.

"Me to. Just as I thought it would be." Yami said.

"Yami?" Yugi started.  
>"Yes?" Yami asked.<p>

"My wish I made today came true." Yugi told him.  
>"What would that be?" Yami wondered.<p>

"To finally make love with you." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead. Yugi sniggled up to Yami's side and wrapped his arms around him.

"This was the best birthday ever. Plus this will always be my best present of all time." Yugi said.

"I'm glad." Yami said.

Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the cheek. Yami returned the kiss by kissing his cheek as well.

Yugi yawned.

"Sleep, love. You need it after today." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and rested his head on Yami's chest and soon fell asleep.

Yami combed his fingers threw Yugi's hair, but gave out a yawn himself. Yami closed his eyes and soon fell asleep with Yugi.

* * *

><p><p>

Wolf: Well there you go my first one-shot lemon for all you guys. I hope you liked it.

R & R


End file.
